Sierra on a Cold Winters Night
by Demon of Water
Summary: Sierra was just an abnormal girl in a a normal world until she met Draco and Snape. Now that they are gone will she be Ok? SierraOCxDraco


This is part of a much larger fan fiction I wish someday I will write. But I doubt it. This is after the 6th book and Sierra is part of slytherin house but is friends with Potter group.

I own Harry potter. And if you believe that then you need to go back to kindergarten because the only thing I own here is creative license and a girl named Sierra.

Sierra was walking through the snow-covered streets, her head down looking at her feet. She had HAD to get out of there. They were driving her crazy. She kept walking, passing the merry couples who were frantically doing the last second Christmas Eve shopping. Yes Christmas Eve, her birthday was tomorrow. It had almost been an entire year now since she was sitting in Malfoy manner with her blond boyfriend snoozing happily against her while they slept on the ground. It became tradition after the first time he dragged her home from Hogwarts that she would spend it with him. His family was so kind. She smiled as she remembered them attempting to sing happy birthday while full tipsy off of wine and butter beer. For the first time she thought that maybe the Malfoy's WERE under the Imperies Curse, but quickly thought better of it. God they had fun. Of course the second time he brought her home was in their fourth year after the Yule Ball where Draco had confessed he loved her. Sierra's ears turn red from the memory, she was so happy then. His parents were in shell shock for a week though, after he had told them when they got to the house.

She wasn't sure why she had left the sanctity of #12 Grimmwald Place. She supposed it was because she couldn't take it anymore, just needed a walk. She had been doing that a lot lately. Always the same path. Start by the river, past the fountains, down the alley way and apperate herself back to her new home. She hated it. They all thought she would be safer with the Order. Safer from what! From him. From her love… she felt the tears coming. 'No. You've cried enough. He's gone, your not. You need to get on with your life.'

I continued walking down the street. They were all so damn HAPPY. Was she the only one who cared? Was she the only one who remembered that Sirius and Dumbledore were dead! That the two people she trusted most in Hogwarts were responsible… I felt tears coming to my eyes as I remembered the last time I had seen Draco. She was sitting in the common room reading when he came in. It was late of course; it always was now that he had that mission from Voldemort. He sighed at slumped down next to Sierra and rested his head on my shoulder and took her hand and traced the veins on her wrist up to my shoulder. He smirked his infamous smirk as my body started shaking. "Draco…" he smiled this time and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently and pulled away. I wanted more. I always did ever since that night in the Room of Requirement. My body screamed whenever he touched me from excitement. "Sierra… I'm leaving." I stopped my shaking and looked at him. "What?" "I finished it. I came to say Goodbye." Tears started to form. "Draco. Why do you have to follow him? What has he done except make your life hell?" "I have to…" "HAVE TO WHAT? HAVE TO DIE!" I was shaking out of fear now. I was crying so hard. "Sierra…. Please don't cry… I won't die I promise." He kissed me again. I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders and looked down at the couch. "I. Don't. Want. You. To. Go." The words came out slowly because I was still crying and breathing hard. I felt something warm on my back as Draco pulled me into a hug, his head nesting in the crevice of my neck. "Sierra… I swear, right now, I will never leave you, I will not die with out you." He pulled his head away from my neck, and my blue eyes and his warm friendly gray met. "I will never stop loving you." I saw that he was crying to. I came out of my revere in time to stop running into someone. 'That was a few months ago. Ok. Maybe a couple more than a few.'

I was finishing up my last year at Hogwarts now. The other Slytheriens stopped talking to me and I was left alone. I crossed the street and was walking near the wall to my right. I looked up at the fountain about 30 yards in front of me and blinked. 'Omg. That's not!…'

There sitting at the edge of the fountain was the now 18 year old Draco Malfoy. His blond hair was longer now and not slicked back. I always told him he looked like a scuzz ball so he started to wear it down. He was wearing all black and had finger-less gloves on. My heart started beating as I ducked into an alleyway and peeked around the wall. 'It is him… O my god! Should I call the Order?' my hand stopped as it reached for my wand. He had turned his head and was now looking the other way. 'I can't turn him in. I know he has the dark mark but…' I pressed my hand against my heart, it was beating too fast. 'I still love him… SCREW IT.' I shoved my hand back in my pocket and stepped out from the alley and continued walking. 'It's a free country I go wherever I want. Ill pretend I don't see him. If he attacks me… well I got a wand…'

I was getting closer to the fountain and was busy looking at my feet. 4 yards… 3 yards… omg I was getting closer 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!' 4 feet. 3 feet. 2 feet. 1 foot. –1 foot… 'I made it!' I continued walking as I passed him not even looking up.

"Sierra I know you have your reasons to not talk to me. But don't pretend that I am not here." I stopped and my heart started beating adrenaline. 'What are you going to do now Sierra?' I turned around and faced him. He had his hand around my wrist and his shirtsleeve had fallen down, I saw the beginning of the serpent tattoo. I closed my eyes and opened them to look at his face and gasped. His eyes weren't any different from when I had last seen them. They still were the warm gray color that started to appear in his eyes after we had begun dating. That color was still there…

"Draco…" I felt the tears coming; he let go of my hand. "Sierra…" he stood up. 'He's so much… taller. So more handsome… this isn't the 14-year-old boy that told me he loved me. This is the 18 year old man who still looked like he hated the world and everything in it except for me…'

"How have you been?" he asked. I looked up at his face. "Oh you know the normal crap that I get to call my life!" "You know that's not what I meant… you can stop gripping your wand by the way or your hand will freeze in that position." I looked down at my pocket and saw my hand out and half of my wand showing. 'I must have subconsciously grabbed it when he spoke.' I stuffed the wand and my hand back in my pocket and looked back up at him.

"Never mind about me. How have you been? Hope you've been eating cause you're looking skinnier then usual." I spoke the truth. He looked like he hadn't been eating for months and had just started. 'Well I can't complain considering that's what I did after he left. Hermione threatened to shove a tube down my throat and have Ron force-feed me if I didn't start eating at Headquarters last month.' "I've been fine. Not much is going on really kinda boring. And yes I have been eating. I could ask the same question of you." I gulped, he had noticed. Then what he just said had hit me.

"OH. So you've been BORED have you? Well that's fucking terrific. You got anything else to say? Or can I go back to headquarters, WHERE might I add they have been hiding me from you because you might hurt me, to finish tonight's schedule and CRY MY EYES OUT." I had started crying again 'Damn, why is he always the one only one who can make me cry?'

"Sierra! I didn't mean it like that! You know I didn't… and what do you mean I "might hurt you"! WTF is your cracked up Order thinking! Like I would hurt you!" He stood straighter, looking like he did in school when he was yelling at someone.

"I mean, they think since you're a Death Eater now, Mr. ALMIGHTY, that Voldemort, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ITS ONLY A NAME DON'T TWITCH, might use you to get to me to get to the Order. They hardly let me go anywhere, but I snuck out without anyone. And WHAT DO YOU KNOW! Here YOU are, dark lords golden boy, breaking my heart into a million more tinnier pieces!" I clapped my hand over my mouth as I said this. 'How could I have let that slip! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' I turned around and started to leave.

"Breaking your heart am I? Dark Lords golden boy?" his voice was got louder as he shouted this at me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned my around to face him. He looked scary then but his expression smoothed out. I realized why. My eyes where still red from crying and I had large tear streaks down my face. I cursed myself thinking that I should have used a bigger cover up charm. My face mixed with the new tears must have startled him because he let go and backed up.

"What happened to you?" I looked up. "What you mean my tears? Or the ones that have come every night since the day you left?" Draco looked guilty and sad. He walked back over to me and traced my tears down the side of my face with his finger. My body was going into flight or fight mode but it began trembling like it did in the common room not so long ago. "You've been crying…" I knew it was a rhetorical question but … "No shit Sherlock. How did you figure that one out?" His finger had finished its track and his hand now moved under my chin. "Sierra… I didn't come here to hurt you. And I sure as hell didn't come to make you cry. You're too tough for that."

I looked up at him again and all I could think about was kissing him and having him rap his arms around me like he did before and tell me it was all a dream and a lie. But I knew that would never happen. Voldemort was alive, the next year Sirius was killed in the department of mysteries, Snape and Draco were death eaters, Dumbledore dyed by my friend and lovers hands. Everything that had happened up to know exploded like fireworks within Sierra's head. I thought I was going to scream.

Next thing I knew, I was in Draco's embrace and the entire world melted away. There was no war, no death, no suffering. 'He's always had this affect on me. Hasn't he?'

Draco was exactly where he was the night he left me. He looked down at me a kissed me. It lasted only a second but it seemed like forever. She was his, He was hers, always was, always will. Draco kept me in his arms a little longer squeezing me comfortably. I had my head against his chest and I could hear his heart beating.

"Draco?" I looked up at him. "Yeah?" I smiled for the first time I had in weeks. "Don't you think your going to get into trouble for being here?" "Heh. Sierra, I'm a snake remember? I can get out of anything." I sighed and placed my head back on his chest. "I guess your right." I hugged him tighter as the clock struck midnight. We broke apart, both wanting this to last forever. "Sierra. When this is over" I cut him off. "You're never leaving me. Right?" he leaned down and kissed me again. "Right."

There was a pop and I turned around only to see the night bus picking up some stray wizards trying to get home for Christmas. I hear another popping sound from behind me and find Draco gone. "Draco?" I sighed. He just apperated to god knows where. I'm about to leave when I parcel catches my eye. It's wrapped in silver, black and purple. I pick it up to find my name attached to it. I smile. It's in his handwriting. That unmistaken able Draco handwriting. I stuff the present inside my pocket and take out my wand not bothering to get to an ally to do this. 'Who in their right mind is out on Christmas Eve? Well, I suppose those of us who were never in out right mind to begin with.' I smile as I think of me and the Malfoy's a few Christmas's ago singing with smiles on our faces. I take a final look around. "Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy" I swear I hear the wind says back to me "Happy Birthday, Sierra." I smile and apperate myself within a few blocks from home.

I walk down the streets noticing that the muggles were almost done with celebrating seeing as how they were starting to turn their lights off. I reach the door #12 Grimwald and sigh, remembering why I had left in the first place. Everyone was so happy. Each with their lover. I walk through he door to find Ginny and Harry curled up together on the couch and Ron and Hermione sitting in a chair holding each other. I smiled. They were all asleep. I conjure up two blankets and drape them over my friends. I take off my shoes and went up the stairs into, what we guessed, was the study. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly were fast asleep with each other. Newly weds Bill and Fleur were both smiling in their dreams probably thinking about one another. Even Remus and Tonks decided to get together tonight and they were the cutest couple of all. Both passed out over books at the table. Well, actually Remus was passed out over the book, Tonks was sleeping on a comic book I had lent her. I conjured up blankets for them as well, silently wishing that Fred and George were here so I wouldn't be the only lover-less person. But they said that they wouldn't be over until tomorrow because they had to deal with last minutes customers at their shop. I also wished that Sirius and Dumbledore were here because they were capable of carrying on a conversation that was not about stink bombs. But I wished more for the last two.

I walked out and headed towards the end of the hall, took a left and headed into my room. I walked in and leaned my back on the door closing it. I sighed. "But of all the people I want here… that are possible to even be here are Snape and Draco." I took off my coat and laid it at the end of the bed. I went and changed out of my clothes into my pj's and walked in front of my vanity. I brushed my hair and swept into a low ponytail so it wouldn't be a pain to deal with in the morning. I slumped on to my bed and spread my arms out. I though about what happened today with Draco. I decided not to tell anyone. 'They might think I'm under the Imperies Curse.' I sighed and put my arm on my forehead princess style "oh woe is me when a princess can not see her prince." I giggled at the thought of me being a princess. Draco always called her that when they were alone because he was labeled the Prince of Slytherin.

I rolled over on to my belly and reached for the coat at the end of her bed. It was a black leather trench coat; she had inherited from Snape on her 15 birthday. Me and Draco were cleaning his classroom before we left to go to the manor when I came upon it in a chest behind his desk. I pulled it out and asked where it came from. He told me that it was his when he was my age. I smiled when I tried to imagine Snape wearing a black leather trench coat when he was our age. I had laid it back in the chest a little mournfully, he must have seen because on Christmas a large Hogwarts owl delivered a brown paper package on my bed. I opened it to discover the coat, a purple and black striped scarf, and some black leather gloves. The note said

Realized it was your Birthday today and thought you might be a little cold.

Love,

Severus Snape

I smiled remembering how I had sprinted to his classroom as soon as I got back to school and hugged him. He was so startled he dropped his spell book. I wouldn't let go until Draco caught up to me, out of breath and exclaimed cockily "SIERRA! Your cheating on my with a professor!" He stomped up to Snape (I had still not let go) playfully and said "Sir if you do not unhand her this instant I will have to …. Fight you!" Draco said the last part so stupidly waving his arms around that I let go of Snape and fell to the floor because I was laughing go hard.

I smiled fingering the coat on my bed. It felt a little heavy. I reached into the pocket and retrieved my wand and… Draco's gift. I stood up and put the coat on the hook next to the door and placed my wand on the vanity. I walked back over to the bed and sat on it staring at the present. Well, more like glaring at it. I reached over and removed the silver ribbon wrapped around it and tied it around my hair. I picked up the present and carefully removed the black and purple checked wrapping paper. Revealing a decent sized black velvet jewelry box. I folded the paper and place it on the bedside table. I stare at box for a while. "Well. Here goes everything." I opened the lid.

A card fell out and I picked it up and read it.

I heard your Patronus had changed from Snape.

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday.

Love, sincerely yours now and forever,

Draco Malfoy

P.S- I do love you.

Hot tears came from my eyes as I read the note. 'He loves me. I love him' "I LOVE HIM!" I silently pray I hadn't just woken up the whole house but it didn't sound like anyone had stirred. I smiled as I looked in the box. There lay a silver necklace with two snakes intertwined in a heart shape biting each other's necks. 'He knows I hate gold…' Next to that were a set of earrings of single snakes. "Why. How appropriate Mr.Malfoy." I said mockingly. I placed the card back in the box and laid them on the table on top of the wrapping paper and turned out the lights. 'Goodnight, Drake.'


End file.
